1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clip and related engaging devices and, more particularly, to a clip-type fastening device which includes clamping means securable about a fixed member for mounting the clip device in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of clip devices are known in the art which are used for, among other things, securing objects attached by lengths of cord such as flag and flagpole lines. Other objects, such as those used on boats and other marine craft, often also require the use of some type of clip device assembly. It is often desirable for the device to include some form of clamping means in order to effectively mount the clip device in place prior to engaging the desired line or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,104, issued to Sylvester, teaches a clamping device having a clip portion and a pair of mating blocks which, when assembled together, define a pair of passages for receiving respectively a flagpole halyard and an attaching bar of the clip portion. One or two screws are provided to draw the mating block halves together and are rotatable within internally threaded apertures formed in the mating blocks. Grommet openings formed along an edge of a flag are received within a hook portion of the clip. The shortcoming of the device illustrated in the Sylvester patent is that its clamping means, which are created upon piecing the mating blocks together, are of a fixed diameter and are suited only for engaging around a halyard line or other member of similar diameter. The clamping means of the Sylvester device are not well suited for securing to other types of objects of differing diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,297, issued to Voorhees, teaches a device for swivelly mounting a flag on a flagstaff and includes a plurality of one piece plastic members. Each member is constructed of a cylindrical bore for receiving the flagstaff and a smaller bore for receiving a halyard rod. A hook portion extends from each member and includes a spring clip portion for engaging a flag eyelet. The clamping means formed by the cylindrical bore in the Voorhees clamp is also of a fixed diameter and is only slidably affixed to the flagstaff.